


Oh, no they didn't

by bleueblanche



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleueblanche/pseuds/bleueblanche
Summary: 全体船员似乎都认为Kirk和Spock正试图在他们的空余时间里杀死对方。还有什么可以解释那些奇怪的行为、瘀伤、以及对星舰财产的破坏？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, no they didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644790) by [Janice_Lester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester). 



注释：本文来自点梗。点梗者要求，与常见的关于Kirk和Spock搞在一起的谣言总在实际发生前就传播开相反，希望机组人员设法曲解各种他们的指挥团队在做‘一些事’的明显迹象。

  

5.

 Kirk舰长迟了五分钟出现在阿尔法班次，并且脖子上有一圈完全没有被他制服上衣领口遮住的新鲜手指状的伤痕，每个舰桥上的人都明白了他们的指挥团队昨晚企图以一场友好的三维国际象棋赛达成和解的愚蠢尝试显然并未成功。

 Chekov在脑子里回顾星际舰队规章，试图找出向总部的什么人报告企图谋杀是否是他的职责。Uhura打了个慎重的电话给医疗部的McCoy医生，让他有时间时带上真皮再生器到舰桥上来。而Sulu转身回到自己的工作站开始打一份愉快的邀请，希望舰长抽出时间到健身房加入他的一系列有益的剑术和腰刀或匕首的正确使用方法的课程。

 

4.

 “老实说，他是想 _淹死_ 可怜的Spock。你知道可怜可爱的Spock来自沙漠星球。我都不知道他是否会 _游泳_ ，可怜的家伙。但是舰长叫喊着要我离开那里，说游泳池被预定了是有原因的，再说，你知道的，我 _挺想_ 有一天能升做中尉的。所以我就离开了。但说真的，要是，你知道，万一发生了什么，我一定会上庭为可怜的亲爱的Spock作证！”

 “完全正确，” 另一个少尉一边说一边把她的杂志翻了一页。“完全正确。”

 Spock对此番交谈太困惑了，他都不知道该从哪里开始纠正Dollman少尉的误解。所以他只以抬起一条眉毛代替反应，过了一会儿才回去继续考察他父亲在最近的子空间邮件里发给他的六小时长的音乐作品。

 

3.

 McCoy抬头看着眼前的动静。三个还是四个魁梧的保安人员在试着通过医疗舱主门的同时试着把Kirk，James Tiberius和Spock，难以正确发音（这里是指Spock的姓）也一起拖进来。McCoy对着他们的用力过度假笑。红衫们用了太多的时间才意识到，排成单排进来更明智。果然，全部六个人在这种方式下没多大麻烦就进来了，尽管Spock试图消极抵抗而Kirk尝试用他的肘部撞向不适当的位置。

 “好啦，” McCoy大喊，只是为了看保安人员排成队列，“有什么问题吗？”

 “长官，发现这两人在打架，长官！看起来很严重。”

 “我们没在打架，Johnson，我们在做 _对打练习_ 。”

 “你 咬了他的脖子，长官。” Johnson，老天保佑他，他虽然看起来不像是多管闲事的那种人，但他知道遇到事情该怎么办。

 “好吧，那么，” McCoy说，伸手去拿无针注射器并挂上了他最险恶的表情，“把他们交给我。”

 “是的，长官，医生，长官。”

 四名保安人员以一队飞猪所拥有的全部优雅和美丽离开了。McCoy等到门在他们身后安全闭合后才微微笑了笑。

 “打架，是吗？在试着杀死对方？”

 Spock看着Jim。

 Jim抛了个媚眼。

 “只是一个 _小小的_ 死亡，Bones。”

 

注：此处为双关语，在英语中高潮也被叫做‘小小的死亡（little death）’XD

 

2.

“没错儿，” 船员daggitt说，一边退后让Parsons拿着新的扁平包装的家具走进舱室。他已经把坏掉的旧床拆下来了，并衷心希望着自己不是那个必须把碎片拖去工程部回收的人。

“你好，Andy。舰长的房间，嗯？我还以为会更大些呢。”

Daggitt不由自主地又看了看周围。如果你询问他的意见的话，舰长的房间不比普通士兵的宿舍更宽敞或更精致。“不过，他不需要和别人共用一个房间，对吧？”

Parsons把包装打开，看着里面的两件工具，无疑在试图区分艾伦内六角扳手和星形扳手，他一定也在心里困惑不解（他们碰到这种事的时候都这样），为什么舰队会设计需要 _两_ 种型号螺钉的统配家具。

“你知道原先的床是怎么了吗？” Parsons沉思着，现在在盯着说明书（据说是多语种的，但单看装配图就能达到最好的理解）。

“啊，” Andy说，嗅出传播新流言的可能性，“没有官方的解释，但是我 _听说_ — 你可别到处去说给别人听，记住啦 — Spock指挥官试图用它打死舰长！”

“用 _床_ 吗？他有那么强壮？”

“没错。”

Parsons看上去很佩服。然后他一副很不高兴的样子。“喂，你到底要不要帮我弄这个？”

 

1.

当文书士Rand走到食堂去确保舰长有在吃一顿不全是由咖啡和糖组成的还算健康的饭时，她愣了一下才反应过来大副坐在Kirk的对面。瓦肯人的脸变成了明亮的绿色，而且他似乎无法停止连咳嗽带喷水。他丢下他的勺子，把一种像是用红辣椒做的菜都洒在桌上。与此同时，舰长在捂着腰哈哈大笑。

Rand哼了一声，然后转过身，走去最近的通讯仪。她呼叫医务室，通知值班医生在军官食堂里发生的一次“意外”中毒。她的下一个电话打给了她的学院担保人，讨论她可以做什么来保护那两人的生命和职业生涯，既然他们显然无法控制对对方的杀人倾向。

 

+1.

“也许，”Spock喃喃低语，他的咕哝声在观测甲板上的黑暗中如丝般柔滑，“考虑到船员们的...过度活跃的想象力，我们应将更色欲的活动局限于个人舱室里以保隐私？”

尽管Spock提出了这个非常明智的建议，Jim注意到他并不能止住臀部又一次的转动，他明显的勃起蹭着Jim的大腿。Jim窃笑。“是啦，说的好像我们上次那么做 _很_ 奏效似的。”

“原谅我，Jim，但你似乎不反对我们被误解的现状。也许我们可以在你舱室的 _地板_ 上而不是床上继续这个。”

Jim想了想。但他觉得现在换地方太费劲了。而且除此之外，就算是脑子里只有谋杀的船员迟早也 _会_ 弄明白的，对吗？也许他们只是需要有人在他们真正做的时候刚好撞见，而不是只看到部分的前戏阶段？不过话说回来…

“你的嘴里还有辣椒味。我们去房间里吧，那样你可以刷牙，嗯？”

“容我提醒你，是你想出来的主意叫我吃你所谓的你最喜欢的人类食品之一…”

Jim哼了一声。“闭嘴，Spock，去我房间试试我的新床。我让他们加固过了，你懂的。当这里的头儿是有好处的。”

Spock移动身体以提醒他究竟是谁被按在这里的地毯上。Jim笑了。Spock吻到他说不出话来。

 

 

***END***


End file.
